Hidden With the Pain
by maddi.camp
Summary: Alone, a feeling that Sage knew too well. Feeling betrayed is a new one. She never saw this one coming, but what can you expect? After getting to Hogwarts she meets some new friends who see past her tough act and try to be her friend, although they have their rough spots the friends teach Sage to trust again.


I looked out the window of the train, and saw the landscape fly by. Trying to find a focus point but epically failing, I looked down at my shaking hands, I remembered how different my life had been two years ago. I woke up in a warm, normal bed but by the end of that day that same bed was cold and unfamiliar. My parents, or who I thought was my parents, were scared of me. I found out that same day that I was adopted and a wizard... Bill and Martha my adoptive parents had taken me in as a favor to my real parents, the Blacks... Whoever they were, they were supportive and even wanted me to go home for the holidays, but it was never the same. Almost like they were hoping that if I was raised by muggles, as they were called, that I would turn out normal. There it was again...Normal, something that I will never be.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A voice startled me from my day dreaming. I looked to the door where a girl with bright red hair was standing.

"Um no I guess not, sit." I said still not certain. I liked being alone I was an only child so I was used to it.

"Thank you so much." She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Lilly Evans by the way."

"Hello." I shook her hand. "I'm Sage." I left out my last name for two reasons. One I didn't want to use my old last name, Two I didn't want to use the name of the family that I still didn't know

"Nice to meet you, Lilly." Lilly looked to the door, "Do you mind if I have a friend join us?"

"No it's fine." I said looking down; of course she wants someone else in here.

"Alright, I will be right back." She ran out the door. Coming back a few minutes later with a boy with longish black hair and dark eyes he looked me over and smiled a stiff smile.

"Lilly, you're always making new friends." He looked towards me again. "I'm Severus Snape."

"I am Sage." I mumbled.

"Sage, nice name do you have any siblings at school?" He asked.

"No..."I remembered that I might have some siblings that I didn't even know about. "Actually...I don't know if I do or not."

"Wait. I'm confused." Lilly said, I took a deep breath.

"When I got my...Hogwarts," I couldn't even get the word out, it was still too weird." I found out that I was a witch, but also that I was adopted. So I could have some siblings here that I don't even know about." I said looking at my shoes. They were quite for a while so I looked up at them. That was my first mistake; their faces were full of sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lilly finally scooting over to me and taking my hand, I looked down at the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah I guess it kinda sucks huh?" I said. "I wish I just knew why?" I said thinking out loud.

"We will help you find out, well you know, why and all." Severus said, smiling.

"Thanks." I let out the breath that felt like I had been hold since I got my letter. "Thanks a lot." After that we talked like friends. I found out that like me they were first years, and I also found out all about the houses and the ones that were good and the ones that were, well not so good. After a while of talking, we heard loud shouts coming from outside. I walked to the door sliding it open, to see two boys on the hallway floor fighting.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked coming to the door with Severus.

"It's a fight." I said loudly one of the boys looked up in surprise. He stopped fighting and as a result got punched by a boy with jet black hair and glasses.

"Wait mate." The boy said the other boy looked up to the girls and Severus.

"It can't be" The boy with glasses said. The other boy pushed himself up and tried to straighten his hair. He walked swiftly to me.

"I'm Sirius." He said, I got a good look at him and realized that I knew him, from somewhere... But I couldn't place where.

"I'm Sage." I said shaking his hand. He gave me an impish grin.

"I know." He said as if it wasn't obvious enough. "I'm Sirius Black."

My world had just turn and did a flip. Black... So I did have relations here.

"Oh." Was all that I said. His mate got up off the floor and walked over to us.

"I'm James. James Potter." He grinned showing perfect teeth. He _was _pretty cute.

"Hi James." I said. Lilly grabbed my arm and pulled me back for a moment.

"Sage, don't get in with those boys. They're nothing but trouble." She eyed them a little crease forming in her brow.

"It's fine Lilly." I said calmly. I was going to say more but Severus cut me off.

"Besides it's time to get changed were going to be arriving soon." He gave me a smile, James and Sirius gave him a death glare. I could tell it wasn't going to get any better with them.

"Yeah, okay." I turned to Sirius and James." I will see you guys later then." I gave them a wave and went back to get my robes on. I knew three things, One there was a Black here. Two I needed to know more about who I am. Three, this year isn't going to be as bad as I thought, I already had four new friends.

*******Sirius P.O.V.*******

I watched as my sister walked away from me. I stood there till she was long gone.

"Come one, Sirius, we'll see her later. We better go check on Pettigrew, make sure he didn't steal anything." We laughed as we walked to our compartment. I laughed but I didn't, I guess I was still dazed from seeing my twin sister. When we got to our seats Remus looked at me with wonder. He raised his one of his eye brows.

"What's wrong with Sirius?" He asked with concern.

"He just met his sister...His twin sister." James said in a small sympathetic voice. I thought I would never see her again.

_*Flash Back*__"Where are you taking Sage?" I asked my father as he was ripping her things out of the dresser.__"Sirius, I need you to promise to never speak of this, not to anyone." His stern voice struck me to my core.__"Tell what?" I asked my six year old eyes wide.__"Your sister is a...she is a squib." I was confused I thought she was Sage?__As if he could read my thoughts he said," That means she doesn't have magical ability's. No one must ever know. She isn't part of this family." His cold voice was stating to sink in.__"You have no sister anymore."__*End of flash back.* _

That was the last time that I ever saw my sister. When they were hauling her off in the dead of night, but yet here she was... There must have been a mistake, if she was here on this train she had to be magical.

James put a hand on my shoulder; I looked at his with deeply confused eyes.

"Don't worry, mate, we will figure it out." James was the best friend any one could have. He was also the only one who knew the whole story.

*Sage's P.O.V.*

We had gotten off the boats and were walking to the Castle which was Huge! I was walking in between Severus and Lilly. We were talking about what houses we wanted to be in, Sev wanted be in Slythrine and Lilly said didn't really matter as long as she was with friends. Suddenly Lilly and Sev weren't by my sides James and Sirius had replaced them. I wanted to look back for them but I wanted to play it cool and ask Sirius some questions.

"Hello again fancy meeting you here." James said in a flirty voice.

"Hello again, Potter," I said in the same tone. He grinned. "Hello, Sirius, or brother, whatever you would like, it's your choice." We all laughed.

"So, are you as excited as we are?" We all laughed as James tone, he said it like an overly peppy cheerleader would do.

"Yes!" Sirius and I said at the same exact time. We looked at each other and laughed harder. I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see Lilly looking both desperate and disappointed.

"Sage, can you please talk to me?" I looked to James and Sirius, who both had the same cold look.

"Hey look, um, yeah Sage, we will catch up with you in a while I guess." James said giving Lilly a hard look.

"You can count on it." I smiled and allowed myself to be led back to where Sev was waiting for us.

"What did we say?" Lilly asked as soon as we got to Sev.

"I...Well they…. um just wanted to talk I guess..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You guess?" Sev said in a harsh tone.

"Yeah, Sage where you even thinking about all that we told you about them?" Lilly ask, what was their deal?

"You know what; I think I'm going to walk away now." I sped up and walked alone, they made no attempts to catch up with me either. I filled in with the other first years and listen to speech about what a honor it was to be going to the very best Wizarding school. Then we were told to stay put and wait to be sorted...In front of the whole school.

"Hi," A girl with short mousy brown hair said. "I'm Alice."

"Hello Alice, I'm Sage." I said smiling, making a new friend.

"Hey Sage this is Molly." She pulled a girl over to us.

"Ello, I'm Molly." She smiled showing deep dimples.

"Nice to meet you Molly." All three of us talked till I saw Lilly making her way over to us. I looked down and the other girls noticed.

"Can I talk to you Sage?" She said. I nodded and walked a little bit away from my new friends. I saw Sirius looking over at me; he was in the middle of a huge group of boys who were all fighting in a brotherly way. He smiled when he caught my eye, I smiled back at him.

"Listen, Sage, we just didn't want you getting in with the wrong group. Those boys have trouble about them. I'm sorry that I pushed you into doing something that you didn't want to do." She gave me her huge green eyes and I had to agree. I pulled her into a hug and laughed.

"It's okay, just try to not be so controlling." She nodded," Do you want to meet some of my new friends?" I asked.

"Yea I would like that." We walked over to the girls.

"Molly, Alice this is Lilly, my best friend." I said looking at Lilly when I said best friend, when I did her face lit up.

"Hello I'm Lilly Evans." She beamed. We made small talk till we were told to go through giant doors to be sorted.

They call names and put a manky ole hat on some kids, after a second or minute depended on the kid, the hat would yell out houses. Then I realized it. They called out last and first names... What were they going to call out for me? Then I heard it. Bellatrick Black...

A girl with frizzy/curly hair bounded to the stood sitting down promptly. The hat had barely been on her head when it yelled Slythrine. Here it comes I sucked in a breath.

"Sage Black." The name rang out, I saw the whole Slythrine table turn towards me. I stumbled to the stool, sitting down. You could have heard a pin drop it was deathly silent, well except for the light whispering that started as soon as I was seated.

"Hmmmm." The hat's voice rang through my head. "Very interesting...you would be great in Slythrine, but even more so in Griffindor. You will have many trials. Finding out who you truly are isn't going to be easy. The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it but in the end, there it is. Remember that." The hat said.

"GRIFFINDOR!" there was a gasp from the whole hall. I sat there stunned and embarrassed, I walked to the Griffindor table, sitting down by myself.

"Sirius Black." After a really long time the Hat yelled, "GRIFFINDOR!" for the second time. Sirius looked relived, he strutted over to the table and collected the high fives he was offered, he walked and sat down next to me.

"Good thing were in the same house." He said grinning," I would hate to be in a different house than my own twin." I turned and gaped at him.

"Twin?" I said looking at him. We could be twins...yes, something; a really long time ago there was a boy. I was taken away from him, Sirius was that little boy. I lean in the same time he did and we hugged. I saw Lilly over Sirius's shoulder giving me a dumbfounded look, I scanned the crowd for Severus, and when I found him, I wished I hadn't been looking for him. His look was pure hate and also some betrayal. It hit me, I was hugging a Griffindor...I was a Griffindor. I felt so heart sick for Sev but there was nothing that I could do. I kept thinking about that then realized that I had found my family! Sirius. Sirius was my brother my twin brother!

"Tell me everything!" I whispered when we stopped hugging.

"Later in the common room after the feast, kay." He smiled and so did I. We turned and watched the others get sorted. James was in Griffindor, Sirius and I cheered him on when he walked to the table. He laughed and high fived us. Remus Lupin, a boy with sandy blond hair and tan skin who was friends with my Brother and James was also. Lilly's name got called and she walked nervously to the stool, I let out a hug breath when it called out, "GRIFFINDOR!" I cheered and hugged her when she walked over, sitting on my right, opposite from my twin. Then It was Sev's turn. The hat was on his head for almost as long as Sirius. The hat called out, "Slythrine." Lilly's face went dim; I could have sworn I saw a tear.

"Are you okay?" I asked to Lilly, who just shook her head.

"Yeah fine." She snapped. I backed off and turn to watch Sev come off and go to the Slythrine table. After all the sorting was done, There were a few words to start off the year and then a feast like Sirius said there would be. I ate till I was way too full! Laughing the whole time with my new Girlfriends and My new Brother and of course their friends too. Lilly Finally loosened up and let us have a good time.

We were walking up a bunch of stairs that liked to change on their own...It was brilliant. I felt someone grab a hold of my elbow, looking up I saw a boy with bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair, which was pretty cute.

"Hello." He said smirking." I'm Sean."

"Hey Sean, I'm-" he cut me off by saying, "I know who you are, you're the missing Black sister, Sage Black." He said knowingly.

"Um. Yeah." I said uncomfortably I scanned the crowd for any one of my friends, actually no anyone to get me away from this really creep guy.

"Hey Sean leave the kid alone your freakin her out!" Said another cute guy with Dark curly hair and brown eyes.

"Hey just trying to have a little fun! Hey Black, do you know what Quidditch is?" Sean asked me, What the heck was Quidditch?

"No clue." Now both the boys were stunned.

"Really?" The other boy said.

"Bloody hell! She's never heard of Quidditch!" He grinned at his friend, "Don't worry love, I'll teach you!"

"Hey Payne." A guy yelled to Sean motioning for him to come over.

"Be right back, love." He said making his way to the guy.

"Sorry about Sean, he's a jerk but he's a good guy and one of my best mates." He watched the boys for a while. "I'm Zeke by the way. Zeke Ever last."

"It's great to meet you, Zeke." I said smiling.

"It's my pleasure, oh and Quidditch is a sport we play here at Hogwarts, Both Sean and I are on the team. If you ever need any help with your classes or magic in general you come to me first."

I was really starting to like Zeke; he was sweet and smart, funny and really cute.

"Yah I would like that!" I said enthusiastically.

"Anytime and well if anyone ever try's to hurt ya just come find us and we'll beat the hell out of them." he grinned his brown eyes lighting up.

"Alright I will!" Then James came walking up and slung a arm around my shoulder. "Hey James," I said easily." This is my friend Zeke. Zeke this is my friend James." They shook hands and said hello.

"Well I think it's time for me to be going now, you remember what I said now, Bye Sage." He turned and shoved his way up stairs.

"He seems like a nice guy, how'd you meet?" James asked.

"Quite down every one," Said a guy who I guess was the Prefect. We had stopped in front of a old portrait. "this is the way to get to the common room, do not forget the password, which is Haverseeking, remember don't forget it. Or you will be locked out." He turned to the portrait which contained an overweight woman in a pink dress. "Haverseeking" He said and the Picture swung open.

"Bloody Hell." I heard one kid say, as we walked in. Lilly found me and pulled me away from James.

"Were sharing a dorm," She told me," Alice and Molly too." She pointed to the other girls who started to walk over to us.

"Yes of course we are!"

*****James P.O.V******

Walking with the boy to the locker room I saw Sage talking to some older boys, geez how many friends does that girl have? One of the boys was walking _too _close for my liking.

"Sirius, who's that?" Pointing to the boys and Sage. His eye brows furled.

"I have no clue." He said pushing out of the group.

"Wait you don't want to come off as the over protective twin brother do you?" I said.

"Your right," He got back into line with Remus and I. "that's why you should go see who they are." He smiled.

"Umm yeah sure why not?" I said looking at Sage, one of the boys, the one who was too close walked away to some other boys. She was laughing with him, I felt weird like mad that she was laughing with another guy.

I caught up with them and slung a arm around Sage's shoulder. "Hey James," She said easily." This is my friend Zeke. Zeke this is my friend James." We shook hands and said hello.

"Well I think it's time for me to be going now, you remember what I said now, Bye Sage." He turned and shoved his way up stairs, back to his friends. We crept our way up the stairs, in a huge huddle of Gryffindor's.

"He seems like a nice guy, how'd you meet?" I asked wondering how in the world she made friends with a third year.

She was about to answerer when a dude up in the front yelled," Quite down every one," said the Prefect who I think was Todd Wilkins. We had stopped in front of an old portrait. "this is the way to get to the common room, do not forget the password, Haverseeking, remember it don't forget it. Or you will be locked out." He turned to the portrait which contained an overweight woman with dark curly hair. "Haverseeking" He said and the Picture swung open to reveal a stunning common room, it was huge and very homey.

"Bloody Hell." some kid said, as we walked in. The one friend of Sage... um her name started with an L I think, Lola? Whatever it was she came running up to us giving me a death glare, and then proceeding to pull Sage away from me, she turned and gave me an apologetic glance. 'bye' I mouthed she mouthed back, 'sorry' and smiled and got pulled to her girlfriends. I watched her laugh and talk, staring, i guess.

"So who was it?" I jumped, giving a nervous laugh.

"Um.. It was some third years," I said reaching behind my head to rub my neck. "Zeke was the one that I met."

"Oh, so were in the same dorm, right?"

"Yeah, Remus too." I said, as Remus came walking up. He nodded knowing exactly what we were talking about, somehow. We walked to our room and unpacked.

****Sage P.O.V****

I ran down from my dorm and right into one of Sirius friends, Remus I think...

"I'm so sorry." I said instantly, sitting up on the stair that I fell on.

"No it's my entire fault." He said helping me to my feet. I got a good look at his face, which was cute in a rugged way. He had a horrible scar on his cheek; he caught me starting and turned the other way.

"It's fine, really. Have you seen my brother by chance?" I said biting my lip, I really wanted to talk to him about his...our family.

"Not for a while, but last time I did he was in our room. Do you want me to go and get him?" He said giving me a small smile.

"That would be great, oh and just be quite about it I don't really want a crowd there." I said hoping he got the hint, he grinned. He got the hint.

"You mean, don't let James know." He raised an eye brow. He was getting the wrong impression.

"No, no. I like James were friends it's just I want to talk about the family I never had and well..." I trailed off looking in his Blue eyes. He held up his hands in surrender.

"I get it, you want to get to know your brother, who before this night you had no clue he even existed. Am I right?" He laughed. So did I.

"Exactly!" I said between my laughs. His face became serious.

"You know were ever Sirius is James is also there, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah... Hey what if you distract James for me?" I said hopefully. He pushed a hand through his straight blonde hair and blew out a deep breath.

"I guess I could do that. You know just for you tho." I smirked at him as he looked down blushing. He walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

"Hey Remus," I said.

"Yeah?"

"I owe you." He smiled brightly.

"I know. I'll hold you to it."

"I know." He laughed and turned back to the stairs and walked to the common room. I found a big arm chair by the fire and sat down ready to wait for Sirius and hopefully not James too...

"Sage?" Someone shook me awake, I looked around the common room but saw no one. Then my eyes adjusted and I saw Sirius sitting by me.

"Hey," I yawned.

"Sorry I would have come sooner but James wouldn't leave me alone." He apologized.

"Doesn't he know the rule of sisters first?" I laughed softly.

"No," he laughed," I wouldn't imagine he would he doesn't have any sisters or any brother so he wouldn't know." He laughed.

"Oh, do you...I mean do we have any siblings?" I asked." Was that bell-who-ever our..." He shook his head.

"No thankfully. She is just our cousin, and we do have a little brother. His name is Regulus." He turned even bitterer when he started talking about our little brother.

"Regulus." I said, "What about our parents?" His face hardened.

"They are curl and hateful pure bloods." I gave up on that topic and then made him tell me about him and what it was like growing up.

After two hours of swapping childhood stories Sirius got to his feet. "Come on sister it's time to get to bed." I grabbed his hand and he hauled me up.

"Good night, brother." I said as we stood at the parting point. I gave him a quick hug.

"Night sister Sage." He smiled and turned up the stairs. I did the same tiptoed into my room where everyone was fast asleep. I practically fell into my bed after getting ready.

"Where have you been?" A voice startled me half to death. I turned to see a very rumpled Lilly.

"I was talking to my brother; about... you know my family situation." Her face softened a bit.

"Did you find any more out?"

"Yeah, I have another brother, his name is Regulus." I stared at the drapes on my bed.

"Goodnight, Sage." She said turning off her lamp.

"Hey Lilly," She turned towards me. "I'm really glad I met you." She smiled.

"Me too."

"Night Lilly." With that I fell asleep thinking about this morning on the train.

Three months later

After all this time I still think that I will wake up in my bed at home, but every morning I wake up in my bed at Hogwarts. It's the best feeling. I write Martha and Bill every week. Sirius even talked me into writing my real Parents... I wasn't so sure I wanted to. But with the holidays coming up Sirius wanted me to go home with him and meet our parents, again I wasn't so sure I wanted to.

"Why can't you just tell them you will hang out with them later?" Lilly said in a harsh tone.

"Because Lilly their friends too." I said, I had just canceled our plans to study together so that I could hang out with the boys.

"That's all you ever do is hang out with those...those. pricks!" She yelled.

"You happen to be talking about my brother." I yelled back. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you see what they did you Severus yesterday? No? Maybe you even helped!" How dare she ever tell me that! Severus was one of my very good friends even though we were in different houses.

"How dare you accuse me of that?" Then Alice and Molly walked it their smiles melted off their faces as soon as they saw Lilly and I inches away from each other's face.

"What's going on girls?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I said sitting on my bed and drawing my drapes on Lilly's side so that I couldn't see her, and I know it's childish but she was really making me mad and no one calls my brother a Prick not even Lilly can.

My drapes have a thin layer of dust on them, that's how long it's been since Lilly and I have spoken to each other. We're not cruel to each other it's more of a mutual agreement to ignore each other. I just want my best friend back, the boys were great and everything but they wouldn't really understand what I was going through. I wrote my Parents and got a letter back promptly. I hadn't opened it yet. Just carried it with me everywhere I went. One day we were in charms right before Christmas break and Lilly and I got paired up.

"So." Lilly said after we had fished our paper.

"How have you been?" I finished for her.

"Alright how have you been?" She asked looking at her paper still.

"Not so good, I wrote my Parents." I said in a small voice. I heard her gasp and she looked at me with sympathy.

"What did they say?" She said in a comforting voice.

"I don't know I haven't read it yet."

"You haven't? How long have you had it?"

"A while, maybe a month." I took it out of my robe pocket.

"Do you want me to read it first and tell you if you will be able to handle it?"

"Please?" I took and deep breathe and opened the letter and handed it to her, setting the envelope on the table. She read the letter and her brows pushed together.

"Oh." She said.

"What did it say?" I asked not liking that I didn't know.

"Well it basically said that there was a mistake and that's why you were given to adoption."

"Thank you, Lilly. I probably would have never read the letter if it wasn't for you." I said looking to her green eyes.

"I miss you Sage. And I'm sorry that we let boys get in the way of our friendship."

"Me too, I'm sorry Lilly that I let my brother and his friends split us up." I had my best friend back : ) I couldn't be any more happy. After dinner that night we got to our dorm and I open my drapes. I found out that Lilly had closed her too. I coughed till the dust finally settled.

"Hey, Sage, Sirius wants to talk to you." Molly said coming in with Alice. I looked at Lilly who was pretending to be busy with her drapes.

"Um you know what, he can wait." I said smiling; Lilly turned and gave me a huge grin. "So girls, we need to catch up on everything." I plopped down on my bed and crossed my feet.

"Well," Alice began. But Molly gave her a look." Molly fancies Aurthur Weasley!" Molly gasped and threw her pillow. Lilly and I laughed at Molly's anger.

"Well let's not forget that someone was flirting with a SECOND year yesterday!" Molly shot back at Alice.

"Oh are you going to bring that up again?" Alice stormed over to Molly.

"Hey whoa girls, calm down!" Lilly shouted. They both were calmer but still fuming.

"I'll be back later." Molly said walking towards the door.

"Probably off to see Aurthur!" Alice shouted. Molly turned and rolled her eyes.

"She just gets me so mad sometimes!" Alice said and put her face in her hands Lilly walked over and sat down by her. Alice started to cry, I stood there awkwardly, and I mean I wanted to say something to make her feel better but I'm just not good at that sort of thing.

"You should go see your brother." Lilly said to me, know that I'm not good with crying people.

"okay, be back later." I whispered and walked out. As soon as the door was shut I took in a deep breath and put on a smile.

"Hey Sage." Remus was always the very first to say anything to me. always...

"Hi Remus." Instead of joining my brother and 'the Marauders' as they had taken to calling themselves, I turned and walked out the common room leaving the boys dumb founded. I walked down the stairs and out to the courtyard to sit. I looked around and saw no one, so I sat down and pulled out the letter from my Parents.

Dearest Sage,

Your Father and I have been horribly worried about your wellbeing for the past many years.  
We would like to extend an invitation for to come home for the holidays. We have many things  
to discus. There was a mistake and that's why we didn't get to raise you. We shall see you soon.  
Yours Father and Mother

I don't know if I even want to see a family that let a mistake happen, a huge mistake. It seems like their just doing this out of obligation...Maybe they are. I sighed.

"Hey, Sage!" I looked out to see Zeke and a broomstick. I got up and walked to him looking at the broom. What was he going to sweep the courtyard?

"Now there's a face I never see!" I grinned.

"You should come and see me more often!"

"You should give me a reason too!" We laughed. "What's with the broom?" His eye brows shot up.

"What? Oh yeah you were raised my muggles right?" I nodded. "This is a Quidditch broom."

"Oh isn't that the sport you were going to teach me?"

"Yeah it is!" His eyes lit up and he got a sneaky look in his eyes. He jumped on the broom and shot up. I laughed, he kept on showing off. Then in the same second he had swooped down and pulled me on in front of him. It was in two words. Simply liberating. I loved it, we soared above the castle, I saw down in the courtyard a few black dots moving around. I closed my eyes and leaned into Zeke.

******James's P.O.V. ******

Moony came running in looking frantic.

"She was there and then there...there..." he couldn't even get out a whole sentence.

"Whoa take a breather, Moony start over." I said, Sirius was now interested enough to sit up from his place in front of the fire place.

"Sage, she took off with some third year...on a broom!" He finally chocked out.

"What?!" Sirius and I said at the same time.

"Where is she?" Sirius said. "Wormtail, watch the map, we'll be right back." Wormtail grabbed the map and sat on it.

"Yes whatever you say!" He said, and then we were flying down the stairs following Moony. When we got to the court yard I saw her flying around the third year she introduced me to.

She jumped off and hugged him, I expected it to be a quick little hug but it lasted for a while.

"Guys, let's go, she is fine." Sirius said, in a clam voice.

"James are you coming?" Remus asked when I stayed put.

"Yeah." I gave one last look at them and shoved my hands in my pockets and caught up with the boys.

******Sage's P.O.V. *********

Dear Sage,  
Meet me in the Common at 12 tonight,  
Zeke

I unfolded the note and read it again. It was 11 now and I was still debating whether I should go, I mean it would dive Sirius insane if he found out, but what did I want to do? I wanted to go I decided. I walked quietly over to Lilly's bed.

"Lilly, I need you advise on something!" I whispered, "Lilly wake up." She groaned and rolled over. "What is it this time?" She said.

"Well a boy-" She rolled over, "Wants me to go to the common in an hour and I don't know if I should go!"

"Who is the boy?"

"Zeke, He's a friend of mine."

"Is he the really cute one you're always talking to?" She asked looking more awake than ever. I blushed.

"Yeah he is." I said.

"Go!" She whispered, "And you have to tell me everything!"I smiled and gave her and hug and walked to the door. I stopped on the steps and took a breath. I heard shuffling down in the common room. I ran down the stairs to see Zeke stand in front of the fire.

"Hey." I breathed out.

"Hi." he said.

"So it's not really midnight yet." I said smirking. He looked down at his watch and grinned.

"I guess not." He bit his lip and looked at me. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay?" I said puzzled.

"You have to come here first." I walked over to him.

"You see there's this girl, who has been my best friend since she came here. She is sweet, funny, smart, oh and she can be somewhat of a brat if she wants to be." He looked at the fire place. "And I really like her." He grabbed my hands and pulled me close.

********James's P.O.V. **********

I couldn't sleep, stupid insomnia. I decided to pull out the map looking down where I always did. I started to panic when I didn't see her name, I was about to tell Sirius when I saw it. She was walking down the stairs, perfect timing. There was no boys to mess this up for me. I was finally going to tell her how I felt. Jumping out of bed I slipped out the door and tiptoed down the stairs. I was at the door to the common room when I heard voices, Sage's voice and another one...a guy's voice. It was Zeke, the stupid guy that was two years older than her and had the biggest crush on her, like I did.

I looked out there and saw him pull her close. Then they kissed. My life sucks. I should have just stayed in bed. It's all Sirius's fault too, he's the one that told everyone that I said Lilly is cute, no I didn't say that I liked her I just said she was cute. Then suddenly the whole school thought that I was in love with her. Too make things even worse Sage started to tease me about liking Lilly and there wasn't a thing I could do about it! Now my chances with Sage were ruined.

I slowly made my way back to my bed. I got in it and looked around; to make sure no one was awake. Then I let a few tears out and fell asleep.

"James? Are you okay?" Sirius asked me in the morning.

"I'm fine." I said harshly, he shrunk back.

"God all I asked is if you were okay, you didn't need to bit my head off." He said putting on his socks.

"Sorry, just had a bad night." I didn't lie, my night pretty much sucked.

"Sorry to hear that Mate." He smiled, "how's about we do some damage on ole Snape?" he wagged his eye brows.

"Not right now." He gave me a sympathetic look.

"What did Evans turn ya down again?" I gave him a glare. "Alright if it wasn't Evans then what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. "I shoved past him and went to the great hall for breakfast.

"Hey James." I turned to see Sage and Evans standing there. I turned and kept walking.

"What's Potters deal?" Lilly said.

"One sec Lilly. I want to know." Sage said, I could hear her running up to me. "James what's wrong?" When I didn't respond she grabbed my arm. I swung around and we were chest to chest. I backed off a little bit, blushing.

"What's wrong James?" She said her cheeks bright red also.

"Nothing, just forget about it." I said starting to turn again, but she caught my arm.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow. "We're friends James you can tell me!"

"It's nothing, really." I smiled to show her it was nothing. She didn't buy it but she held up her hands in surrender.

"I will get it out of you.." I turned and walked to breakfast breathing hard. My chest felt like it had been ripped out, and cut with a rusty knife.

Later that Week

Sage's P.O.V.

"Sage you must tell me what happened!" Lilly said, I still hadn't told her about what had happened with Zeke. It was too horrible.

"He kissed me." I said pursing my lips.

"Yes I knew it!" Lilly said.

"Then I told him that I liked someone else." Her eyes went cold.

"What?!" I shrugged not really wanting to get in to that right now.

"Who and why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know why," I said in a hard tone, "guess I just didn't want to." I walked out of the room trying to sort the insanity that was in my thoughts. Did I make the right choice, Picking James over Zeke?

***********James's P.O.V. ***********

"So Sage," Sirius started. We were all sitting in the library 'studying'. "James really wants you and Evans to come to the game tonight. What cha say?" Sage looked at Lilly, who shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess we could go." She said.

"Like you wouldn't go any ways," I spat. "Isn't the boy you fancy playing." She looked stunned.

"Of course I would go, and there is no boy, not a one." She stood up abruptly and stormed out slamming the library's doors.

"Way to go James." Remus said. Lilly stood up and glared to me.

"If you're talking about Zeke, James," She sneered my name. "She turned him down."

"Why did you do that?" Sirius asked in a sharp tone, he pushed me off of the chair that I was leaning back in.

"I saw them kiss, so I assumed that they were together."

"You were bloody wrong, mate." Remus said. I gave him the look and he backed off.

"Kiss? Are you sure it was Sage?" Sirius said, I nodded. "And you're just now bringing this up?" He smacked the back of my head.

Sages P.O.V.  
"Hey, Lilly told us what went down between you and Zeke." Remus said as he sat down by me.  
"And?" I questioned in a sharp tone. His eyes hardened.  
"You know what? Sage maybe if you would just let people in they could help you, you're always running away from your problems and I have better things to do than sit here with you and your hostile personality." He got up and walked away leaving me alone in the astronomy tower. I always somehow ended up here when I was sad. Now I felt even worse I had just made one of my very good friends mad at me because of some stupid boy.  
The sky finally started to get dark, I decided that I should go inside, it was dinner time. I walked slowly down the stairs; I stopped when I saw James coming towards me.

"Hey," He said looking down at his hands which held a plate of food. "You weren't at dinner so the boys and I snuck into the kitchen and stole you some diner."

"Oh," Now I felt bad! I was a brat to them and they still remembered me.

Sages P.O.V.  
I let a stray tear roll down my cheek, I brushed it away, but another just followed it. How did my life get so complicated so fast?

"Hey, Lilly told us what went down between you and Zeke."Remus said as he sat down by me.

"And?" I questioned in a sharp tone. His eyes hardened.

"You know what? Sage maybe if you would just let people in they could help you, your always running away from your problems and I have better things to do than sit here with you and your hostile personality." He got up and walked away leaving me alone in the astronomy tower. I always some how ended up here when I was sad. Now I felt even worse I had just made one of my friends mad at me because of some stupid boy.

The sky finally started to get dark, I decided that I should go inside, it was dinner time. I decided that I would go in a moment I stood up and leaned on the railing to catch my breath and to think things through. I was in deep thought when I heard someone open the door I turned around to see I James coming towards me.

"Hey," He said looking down at his hands which held a plate of food. "You weren't at dinner so the boys and I snuck into the kitchen and stole you something."

"Oh," Now I felt bad! I was a brat to them and they still remembered me. "Thank you, James."

"Sure, yeah it was no problem." He grinned."Here." He handed me the plate which I sat on the railing.

"Was there something else you wanted to say?" He looked at me with serious eyes.

"Yeah there was actually, look Sage, I'm sorry that I was being an prick when I accused you of kissing Zeke. I was wrong to judge you and I know that if you were in my shoes you would have came to me first. For that I am sorry. Really I am." He just kept babbling, he was pretty cute when he babbled tho.

"Thank you." I gave him a grin. We stood in silence for a while till James spoke up.

"Hey, so you know that there is a Christmas dance that is coming up?" He looked down.

"Yeah, is there something that you want to ask me then?" I laughed at his red face. He looked up and gave me a sly look.

"Yeah," He laughed but composed himself. "Would you ask Lilly if she is going with any one." He laughed, and for a slight second I thought that he was serious. I punched him in the arm and gave him the stink eye. "Kay, kay!" He held up his hands. "Would you Sage Black do me the honor of going to the dance with me?"

"It would be my pleasure." We laughed and looked at the sky.

"One more thing," James said. I waited for him to continue when he didn't I turned to him. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before leaning. Just before the kiss he stopped to see if that's what I wanted. I leaned in the rest of the way catching him off guard and kissing him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he pulled me in with his hands that were around my waist.

"Brilliant." He laughed softly. "You have no clue how long I wanted to do that." I chuckled.

"About as long as I have." He raised his eye brows.

"About?! Longer than you."

"Whatever!" I said, we were still in the embrace. "When then?"

"How about when you yelled at me for beating up your brother?" I giggled.

"You didn't even know me then."

"I still wanted to kiss you." I heard some footsteps on the stairs, I lightly pushed James away.

"Um...no we, I mean, James was just apologizing for being an prick." I looked and him and winked.

"What's the matter, Evans, you afraid James likes Sage now?" Sirius joked. When I looked down and James did it didn't help. "Do you?" He asked.

"What no, ugh," He looked at me for some help.

"What James is trying to say is that," I was cut off by Lilly.

"You two were up here SNOGGING!" We blushed, well I blushed and that gave me away.

"You are coming to bed right now!" Sirius said, he tried to look mad but it didn't work.

"Alright, alright, fine." We walked all together to the common room, when we got there I suddenly remembered that I left my dinner in the astronomy tower and my stomach growled to remind me. I stopped walking.

"What?" James asked. I shook my head nothing.

"Good night boys." Lilly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs; James followed and whispered in my ear.

"Tonight in the tower at one o'clock." I laughed and nodded.

I didn't tell Lilly. I knew she would disprove, so naturally I had to sneak out. As soon as I hit the bottom step to the common room stairs I had the feeling that I was being watched... I turned around to see no one, but then I took another step and someone...maybe even something. I took a hesitant step. Then suddenly I was pushed up against a wall. I let out a muffled yelp and hand slapped over my mouth.

"Shhh, do you want the whole house to know that were sneaking out?" I heard a familiar husky voice say. I reached out and punched where the voice was coming from. From the groan of pain I knew I had gotten him, I didn't even feel bad though he scared the hell out of me!

"James, Bloody Hell!" I hissed, I heard him give a light chuckle. He wasn't there then suddenly he was! "What!" I sputtered out. Gaping like a fish on the shore.

"Invisibility cloak. It's been in my family for centuries." He gave me a crooked grin. "Come on!" He held out his hand which I shyly accepted. He threw the saintly fabric over us and we took off down the hall. We ran down the halls not making a sound, when we got to the tower we pushed the cloak off and sat down our feet dangling off the edge. I turned to watch him, but he was already watching me. He laughed, and I turned scarlet.

"Look at me Sage." When I did he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes and breathed in his sweet minty sent. He put his forehead on mine and we sat there for ages before I finally got the courage to kiss him again. When I pulled away he opened his eyes. "What?" He started to say but I cut him off by kissing his lips. He leaned in to the kiss and I ran my fingers threw his hair never wanting it to end. He ran a hand down my waist, I smiled into the kiss and I felt him do the same. After an hour of kissing we lied on our backs to catch our breath. He sat up on his elbow.

"Hey I want to tell you something." He grinned.

"What?" I couldn't even imagine what he possibly had to tell me, Its James it could be anything.

"I love you." He said softly. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes bulge. "I'm sorry that was stupid," He looked down at the ground, taking it the wrong way, I felt the same way, I was just...you know in a bit of shock. "If I made you feel uncomfortable I didn't mean that...urgh, I mean I did mean it I just..." He ran a hand threw his dark wavy hair. I sat up and took his hand pulling him to a sitting position.

"James, I love you to." I smiled broadly. He leaned in and pulled me to a tight embrace. I looked at my watch. "James."

"Yeah." He mumbled to my shoulder.

"It's nearly four in the morning." I sighed not wanting to go to bed but knowing that if we didn't there would be hell to pay. He stood up pulling me up also.

"Let's go back." We put the cloak on and wandered back to our house common room where we had to part and go our separate ways.

"James," I said looking at the floor. "Thank you."

"I love you." He gave me a goodnight kiss.

"I love you to." We parted and went to our dorms where I had a dream that there was a storm ranging and James and I was standing alone in the middle of it. When I woke up I was drenched in sweat. I shook my head wondering if that was my punishment for staying up practically all night.


End file.
